Percy Jackson:Blood Of Water
by pnacs
Summary: what if poseidon had a secret power? what if percy inherited this power? it takes a while to really get started but read if you want to learn more about the strongest demigd in existence and how he travels back in time to fix all his mistakes, a story about secrets, truths and and tales revolving around the greatest hero of all time
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson: Blood Of Water**

**chapter 1 **

Theseus and Orion two demigods thought to be the most powerful sons of Poseidon to ever be born, in actual fact they inherited less than 10% of Poseidon's true power.

You see Poseidon is actually the strongest son of Kronos and what no one except Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Zeus and Hades knew was that it was Poseidon that was the one to defeat Kronos and the Giants in the first titan war and the Giant war it was also Poseidon who defeated Gaea and her giants in the second Giant war with his son Percy Jackson.

Poseidon was overlooked by others as he was nor the youngest neither the eldest son of Kronos so mortals, demigods and immortals alike underestimated his power, it was believed by people that Zeus the youngest son of Kronos was the most powerful however a few disagreed with this and although they didn't have the guts to confront Zeus or any other immortal about it they believed that Hades the eldest son of Kronos must be the most powerful as he was the oldest so Poseidon was ignored and underestimated by others.

Now in myths when they told the part where Kronos was defeated and his three sons decided to draw straws over who got what it is commonly mistaken that they weren't deciding who got what realm ( sea, sky, earth) they got to control over as they had already got their godly powers and realms from when they were born, they were deciding which palace they got to have, Zeus being a young arrogant god immediately choose/drew (the straw of) Olympus a golden palace the brothers inherited from their grandfather Uranus primordial god of lightning, sky, upper sky and the atmosphere.

Poseidon in respect for his brother for freeing him and his siblings by cutting Kronos with his own scythe so Poseidon could defeat their father and through him (literally) into Tartarus agreed to Zeus owning Olympus and even convinced Hades to agree to, Poseidon then politely asked for their grand uncles Pontus's palace they had also inherited Zeus due to his pride over not being the one to cast his father into Tartarus couldn't decline his brothers only request but because his brother Hades didn't do anything significant in his eyes.

Zeus thought up a plan to punish Hades and to keep him far away from his palace Olympus he would use Hades fatal flaw of personal obedience to make him feel obligated to guard the dark abyss known as Tartarus containing their fathers and other evil monsters' essence and soul, Zeus's plan worked he proposed the idea that someone had to have Tartarus and Hades feeling guilty for not helping much in the war's volunteered to have Tartarus's entrance placed in his palace a palace the brothers of Kronos stole from their grandmother Gaea primordial goddess of the Earth in the Giant war, but over time Hades became aware of Zeus's betrayal and became bitter with resentment and from his bitterness his godly flaw changed from personal obedience to long term grudges and resentment.

Getting off topic in the second year of the second Giant war and Perseus Jackson was a true killing machine now able to kill enemy demigods and immortals without mercy unless Percy deemed them pure hearted and worthy of a second chance, Percy had matured and had distanced himself from others during the war because three weeks into the second Giant war they were ambushed on their way to Greece by Giants Pelorus giant born to defeat Ares, Enceladus giant born to defeat Athena as well as the Titan Atlas who recently escaped his burden, in the ambush attack Frank son of Ares, Reyna daughter of Bellona, Piper daughter of Aphrodite and Leo son of Hephaestus died due to Leo and Piper's lack of training and Reyna and Frank trying to protect them from their enemies, Percy trained hard after their deaths as he blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect them and kill the Giants sooner with his father Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson: Blood Of Water**

**chapter 2**

Last day of second Giant war

Percy POV

I turned just in time to block a blade a centimetre from my had with riptide, I pushed Hippolytus blade away then slashed from his left shoulder diagonally to his right hip, this would buy me time I turned to regroup with the others to find an arrow about to hit my face, I didn't want to backflip out of the way as it would just be showing off but my battle instincts reacted before I realised the arrow would never harm me.

I prepared to charge as Gration giant born to defeat Artemis loaded a second arrow only to hear a dull clash as Hippolytus retracted his sword from the small of my back surprised "the daughter of Athena said your Achilles heel would be the small of your back" was what I heard from behind me.

My muscles tensed, fists clenched and teeth grinded as I turned to face Hippolytus "guess again" I growled in deep anger, he had touched a sore subject, out of all the people that could have possibly betrayed me Annabeth's betrayal hurt the most, the day after she tried yet failed to kill me when we were closing the doors of death I regained invincibility with no Achilles heel and I don't become tired because I lost my mortal anchor,

During Annabeth's attempts to kill me she explained that she never truly loved me she just wanted the fame of being with me but when Gaea rose last month she couldn't resist the power she would gain by joining Gaea's side, like I said last month Gaea rose and she used her power to resurrect all Giants previously defeated or not yet risen and free the majority of all titans with the exception of Kronos as it would have taken too much energy to resurrect him, ever since Gaea has focused all her energy into constantly regenerating the health of all the Giants.

I roared in outrage as this giant made me think about that damn daughter of Athena and for a strange second I saw gold, brown and silver at the edges of my vision, I seemed to run quicker than I usually could towards Hippolytus and stab riptide into his chest to the hilt before he could react then I spun supernaturally quick and used Hippolytus's body to shield myself from Grations arrows then I scraped the body from my sword with my hunter knife I earned from Artemis then I once again charged a Giant, Gration in panic kept firing arrows to keep me away but I ran straight through them, judging from Grations eyes I must have looked very intimidating because once I was a yard away from him he turned to flee only to have my knife sprout from his right shoulder he screamed in pain but I would show no mercy I had heard stories from my patron Artemis of how Gration would rape young maidens and how they would beg just like he's doing now but Gration would show no mercy so why should I?

Poseidon POV

I used my trident to blast a torrent of high pressured boiling hot water at the primordial goddess of earth but she raised a wall of 20 feet earth to protect herself, the earth turned to mud and the wall fell apart, I got ready t throw my trident however Gaea went flying by a tsunami like wave that hit her side, I turned in shock to find Percy my son with a plasma ball in one hand and an ice ball in the other whilst controlling the water vapour in the air to create the tsunami waves, Gaea rose to her feet eyes glowing one brown, the other green she growled something that I'm pretty sure wasn't English and pointed her fingers at me in a strange fashion then an earth cage rose to contain me and I couldn't turn into my godly form to destroy them cause it would kill my son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson: Blood Of Water**

**chapter 3**

Thalia POV

I couldn't resist a grin as my arrow struck true and Echidna exploded into dust, my grin dissolved though as I saw Artemis's face "only Gaea, Polybotes, Porphyrion and Pelorus left along with 200 traitor demigods she said grimly I scowled thinking about Annabeth and all those others that turned on us the traitors included about half of the Ares/Mars cabin, third of Athena/Minerva, ten Hermes/Mercury, six Aphrodite/Venus and about 60 demigods from various minor god cabins in both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

"come along sisters we need to find out where all the insignificant _boys_ are" Artemis said half serious, half mockingly as during the war she realised that not all men are selfish pigs in fact she told me herself that Percy had gained her approval and respect, she also told me she gave him Zoe's old hunter knives and a hunter's bow and arrow set specifically designed for him, as my gaze wandered east across the long stretch of field we were battling on I spotted a tall handsome figure and my brother Jason battling Annabeth Chase, my smile returned as my eye caught Artemis's, this is going to be fun I thought.

? POV

Jason and I fought the Athenian with barely controlled rage she was the one that broke Percy's heart I was going to cut hers out I though brandishing my obsidian black sword gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hey honey, can I join the party?" questioned Thalia as she joined our revenge time; "of course dear" I mocked as we exchanged a quick kiss when Jason was holding **her** back, nope I'm not looking for a painful death for kissing Artemis's lieutenant Artemis gave all her hunter's permission to date before the war started and we've been dating ever since.

2 hours later

I jumped forward swinging my sword at Chase's face before jumping back letting Thalia have her go we could have ended it hours ago we were only mocking her, we would have continued on when we heard a loud grunt of pain and an evil cackle of laughter, Jason faced me "go I'll keep an eye on her" he said motioning to the lump of exhausted demigod passed out on the floor, "let's go" Thalia said taking my hand as we ran into the nearest shadow.

Percy POV

"You think you're little curse will stop me from killing you" Gaea laughed flashing a new sword into her hands I was alone, no one could help me, Hades, captured, Ares, passed out, Artemis, preoccupied, my father, captured, Zeus, passed out, Apollo, captured and all others preoccupied with the remaining Giants.

Gaea stabbed the sword through my shoulder I yelled out in pain trying to deepen the yell to a grunt, I would not give her the satisfaction of me yelling in pain, she cackled a final long laugh then she raised her sword for the killing blow only to be stopped abruptly by two teenagers running out a shadow, "NO RUN" I yelled trying desperately to spare Thalia and Nico but an earth cage surrounded them and they were captured

"where were we, oh yeah I was about to kill my son's murderer while laughing lets continue" she said swinging the blade down to end my life "after you your friends and family will bbbeee nnnnneeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxx xtt" she said her words slowing and her movements coming to a stop with her sword in tongue's reach I was shocked, what was happening?

There it is again that gold light at the edges of my vision I slowly slid out from underneath Gaea and her sword to look around at my family all eyes filled with horror staring in dread at where I would have been skewered I turned to look at Gaea once more only to be blinded with a deep gold glow, once the light died down and my eyes adjusted to the new glow I came to be looking at three old ladies, the Fates.

"I'm sorry but WHAT!" I yelled into some of the most wise and ancient beings, "how is that possible?" I screamed frantically trying to process my new found information

"it is all true" spoke Atropos looking very annoyed about my disrespectful behaviour "you must defeat Gaea use your power if need be, confront Poseidon and learn of your new ability then travel back in time and fix all the wrongs you have witnessed" Clotho said mildly amused about my disbelief

"why me though" I said, "well originally it was supposed to be Poseidon as it was his original power but he stopped using it long ago and he gave it up to you when you were born" Lachesis finally spoke "have you never heard thee saying that water takes the form of its container and it can change shape, size and form to suit it" she continued, "we must go" Atropos said suddenly and just like that they disappeared off to Zeus knows where, "you are not the first one we have spoken to" Percy remembered "it was originally meant to be Poseidon"

"What happened dad?" I murmured in concern and curiosity.

After Giant War

Third Person POV

"And I am pleased to introduce my brother Poseidon, God of all seas to the council of Olympus" Zeus boomed introducing his brother to his nieces and nephews "only god of seas pathetic" Ares murmured using a knife to pick dirt from underneath his fingernails, luckily Poseidon choose to ignore that statement.

"And finally my daughter Athena goddess of…"Zeus suddenly widened his eyes stupidly and rushed over to Athena "what did you say you were goddess of daughter dear" Zeus said trying in vain to regain lost pride

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…..intelligence and arts and craft" she said questionably unsure of herself,

"Pathetic" Ares once again murmured, arrogantly smirking at her, "I mean… wisdom, intelligence, battle strategy and arts and crafts" Athena said before a burst of golden light erupted from in-between Poseidon and Zeus's thrones, there appeared three old ladies, instantly all gods with the exception of Poseidon, Artemis and Hestia drew their weapons, "why haven't you drawn your weapons" Zeus said gesturing to the three unarmed gods "well look at them, they have no weapons drawn so they're not enemies, they flashed in here so they must be powerful, in fact" and with that Poseidon bowed down deep in front of the ladies.

"Just what we expected from the god of storms, earthquakes, seas and wisdom" said Clotho with grudging respect; we are the Fates the deities of destiny and fate, daughters of Ananke"

"WHAT god of storms/earthquakes/wisdom! Shouted Zeus and Athena as all Olympian knelt down to the fates, "I'm the goddess of wisdom" Athena screeched in anger of the fates disrespect towards her

"you are no wisdom goddess nor a goddess of battle strategy" Atropos spat glaring at the daughter of Zeus, "you just pretended to be the goddess of them for fame and to look good"

**sorry people (i didn't know how to address you) for not updating but i will try to update soon but recently my parents have each at both of their houses simultaneously messed with the internet so i had to cycle to a far away costa for internet and here i am now typing on my laptop while the costa manager is giving me evil's for staying for 3 hours without buying anything other than a pepsi max, my internets (plural) should be up and running soon and i'm to lazy to type this message in all of my stories so i'm goona cheat and copy it across before i'm murdered by costa.**

**p.s if i don't update in the next month assume i'm dead and call the police for protection cause they might be after you next (dun dun dun)**


End file.
